cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
2007 Global Marijuana March (GMM). Saturday, May 5, 2007. Also known as Million Marijuana March (MMM). :GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. GMM Wikipedia page. :2007 city list and mirrors: 2. 3. 4. GMM Photo Galleries. :Posters, flyers, banners: 2007 GMM. 2007. 2006. 2005. 2004. 2003. 2002. 2001. 2000. 1999. 207 cities have signed up so far for 2007. (need to list the last 4 that were added) :Please send info/updates to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal dana(at)phantom.com - You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180. Also, please report cities that will not have an event and should be removed from the main 2007 city list. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. City lists: 2007. 2006. 2005. 2004. 2003. 2002. 2001. 2000. 1999. GMM MySpace page. Why you should use this page * getting together, moving something together. * cannabis activists: if you have some specialty, share them with us. some of you are designers, internet service provider, an attorney, accountant, club manager or even students.. __TOC__ Online-Organization Let's move together! * How to put on a pot rally by David Malmo-Levine (19 Jan, 2004), Cannabis Culture Instant Messaging please get a jabber instant messenger (or another form of this type of communication: Google Talk is easy to use for beginners, it is jabber too. You do not need to be online or reachable all the time! Also please remember that we are not online all the time. Website / Blog Please create a web page for your city. If you are new to this, it is easy and fast to start a free blog page. You can use various free blog sites, or you can use Wordpress or blogger.com Have a look at this page for info on other kinds of free web pages. A MySpace.com page is free, and may be the easiest one to create. Anything will work. The point is to create on online GMM focal point for your city. People can network via MySpace friend requests, and MySpace messages at first. Use the page to post the time, day, and location of a GMM event. Any event will work. A small event is fine the first year, or any year. Even an informal meeting in the park will do. If you are used to wikipedia, then maybe create a web page at one of the free wiki farms. They offer many different options and levels of control and collaboration. MySpace MySpace page for Global Million Marijuana March (GMM-MMM): www.myspace.com/ecommm myspace is evil, too (it belongs to rupert murdoch ) but here are some links to get data into and from myspace pages: * http://www.myspacefeed.com/ - MySpace Feed - RSS Feed to Image Converter * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ - MySpace RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace blogs. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/event/ - MySpace Events Feed Creator generates RSS or Atom feeds for MySpace events. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/comment/ - MySpace Commments RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace comments. * http://5thirtyone.com/archives/174 - scaper with more general approach, interesting for scraping other pages than myspace MySpace GMM blog: http://blog.myspace.com/ecommm - If you have the Firefox browser you can use http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ to create an RSS feed that can be made into one of Firefox's "Live Bookmarks" that shows up as a dropdown menu of clickable GMM MySpace blog article titles on the bookmarks toolbar at the top of browser windows. If you have the MS Internet Explorer browser it is added to the feeds which can be found by clicking the favorites center icon. For fast setup of the GMM blog feed in any browser just click this link: *http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fblog.myspace.com%2Fecommm Technical Help There are some people who can help you in getting a page online. Please contact: * by mail: tribble(at)hanfplantage.de by jabber: tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de * Mail and chat: Eco Man, brothnine(at)gmail.com - Google, I know. ;) * add-your-contact-here Publicity Prepare yourself for some press conferences. Give the press what they want: information. Photos, audio, video, texts, .. If you cannot do it, get in contact with us - we're helping you out. You can have 2 million people on the streets without one journalist! * Get a mailing list: like on yahoo groups - yahoo is evil too ** free mailing list providers: ask tribble (see above), http://www.jpberlin.de , ask at erowid.org, mapinc.org, norml ? put all your press contacts on this mailing list. * Examples: MMMworld list and public archive. See also the many other forum and email lists linked on the GMM city lists, and on the city sites. * Make events ** some ideas are below: How to get money for your event International GMM-MMM forums *Girls Gone Weed. *Cannabis Culture. Translation This site translates text passages, or whole web pages: http://babelfish.altavista.com/translate.dyn Please add supplementary links and info We are not trying to duplicate the main city links and email addresses. That would be too time-consuming since those links and email addresses change over time, and there is no easy way to note the changes. Please add additional info and links. Such as how-to info, forum links, pre-event links, after-event report links, photo gallery links, and much more. Previews of the events would be very helpful. Times, locations, dates, musicians, support, phone numbers, etc.. Plain URLs are fine. Labeled ones are better. For an idea of how it might be done see this page. Adding links here will also greatly help the main organizers in consolidating and adding hundreds of links to the main GMM 2007 organizing page. If you add a link to this page, please create a link back from your own site to this page so people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add to this list. Feel free to copy and pass on this web page to others in order to recruit some help. Send it to your email lists, for example. To add URLs click the edit button to the right of a region of cities listed farther down. Paste each URL after the city it applies to. The software will make it clickable. If you can, please label the link as to whether it is one of these types of links: City link. Forum. Email list. Media. Report. Photos. Gallery. Thread. Audio. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Video. And so on. Add email addresses too. The 2007 posters, banners, handbills, and flyers found at the links added here will be copied and put in this 2007 GMM image gallery (gallery.marihemp.com). For flyers for GMM 2006 cities worldwide go here Bold links here mean those links are also found on the main organizing page: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Please add links and info for multiple cities A few people adding many links can do a great deal of good. Many people adding just a few links can help too. Please help out! Just click an edit button below and paste in useful URLs for a city. Describe the links in a few words. Don't worry about making mistakes. You can fix them, or other editors will do it. Every little bit helps. Previous city lists with many links Hundreds of links may eventually be added to the 2007 city list. For some past examples see the 2006 and 2005 city lists below and their many links. Especially the 2005 city list: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php Here is a 2005 GMM example below. Some of the links may no longer work: London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Regional links. 2007 GMM. Russia. Russian GMM 2007 cities on map. Click to zoom in or out. Yahoo and Google maps. Google Earth, too. Cities for 2007 Participating cities. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. ---- Africa Cape Town, South Africa. Durban, South Africa. Johannesburg, South Africa. Asia Eilat, Israel. Jerusalem, Israel. Osaka, Japan. Sapporo, Japan. Tel Aviv, Israel. Tokyo, Japan. Canada Abbotsford, British Columbia. Calgary, Alberta. GMM forum. 2. Halifax, Nova Scotia. Montreal, Quebec. Ottawa, Ontario. Regina, Saskatchewan. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Thunder Bay, , Ontario. Toronto, Ontario. Vancouver, British Columbia. Winnipeg, Manitoba. Europe Amsterdam, Netherlands. Antwerp, Belgium. Athens, Greece. Basel, Switzerland. Belgrade, Serbia. (http://konoplja.wikia.com/) Bergen, Norway. Berlin, Germany :check out http://www.hanfparade.de/ for further details and/or fetch the Hanfparade RSS Feed :* 4. Smoke-In at a public place :* 5. Demonstration & Afterparty :* 6. Lectures about "The War on Drugs" and "Cannabis Social Clubs" :contact: tribble-gmm(at)hanfplantage.de and/or tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de Bern, Switzerland. Biel, Switzerland. Birmingham, UK. Budapest, Hungary. Chalon-sur-Saône, France. Copenhagen, Denmark. Cork City, Ireland. Dublin, Ireland. Frankfurt, Germany :check out http://www.hanf-initiative.de/ for further details and cliq42 contacts and fetch the RSS Feed :monthly smoke-ins in Frankfurt, Germany relaxed resistance >) Izhevsk. Russia. Jyvaskyla, Finland. Kiev. Ukraine. Leon, Spain. Lisbon, Portugal. Forum. Press preview. Ljubljana, Slovenia. London, UK. Luzern, Switzerland. Lyon, France. Madrid, Spain. Forum. 2. Middlesbrough, UK. Moscow, Russia. Novosibirsk, Russia. Orensburg, Russia. Oslo, Norway. The Oslo people maintain the GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org site. Oulu, Finland. Paris, France. Pietarsaari, Finland. Porto, Portugal. Potsdam, Germany. Prague, Czech Republic. Puerto del Rosario, Spain. Rome, Italy. Rotterdam, Netherlands. Samara, Russia. Sofia, Bulgaria. St. Petersburg, Russia. Stavanger, Norway. Stockholm, Sweden. Telford, UK. Forum. 2. 3. Trondheim, Norway. Turku, Finland. Vigo, Spain. Vitoria-Gasteiz, Euskal Herria. Warsaw, Poland. Oceania Auckland, New Zealand. Christchurch, New Zealand. Darwin, Australia. Dunedin, New Zealand. Nimbin, Australia. Wellington, New Zealand. South America Bermuda, Bermuda. Brasilia, Brazil. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Concepción, Chile. Cordoba, Argentina. Curitiba, Brazil. El Bolsón, Argentina. Kingston, Jamaica. Lima, Peru. Mexico City, Mexico. Montevideo, Uruguay. Porto Alegre, Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Link #2. Media preview. Rosario, Argentina. Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. Yahoo Group. Santiago. Chile. English GMM-MMM forum. 2. Spanish event forums. Santos, Brazil. United States Albuquerque, New Mexico. Alpine, Texas. Alva, Oklahoma. Amherst, Massachusetts. Anaheim, California. Anchorage, Alaska. Arcata, California. Atlanta, Georgia. Bakersfield, California. Bellingham, Washington. Boise, Idaho. The Rally starts at 2pm, at the entrance to Julia Davis Park, on Capitol Blvd. The March to the Capitol bldg. starts at 4pm, we will march to the statehouse steps and the speeches will start at 4:20pm. See www.mehemp.org for more info. Boone, North Carolina. Boston, Massachusetts. Boulder, Colorado. Buffalo, New York. Burlington, Vermont. Canton, Ohio. Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Chicago, Illinois. Chico, California. Cincinnati, Ohio. Cleveland, Ohio. Cocoa Beach, Florida. Colorado Springs, Colorado. Columbia, Missouri. Columbus, Indiana. Columbus, Ohio. Cookeville, Tennessee. Dallas, Texas. Denver, Colorado. Des Moines, Iowa. Detroit, Michigan. Dover, Delaware. Eugene, Oregon. Everman, Texas. Fayetteville, Arkansas. Flagstaff, Arizona. Flint, Michigan. Fresno, California. Ft. Bragg, California. Garberville, California. Grand Island, Nebraska. Grand Rapids, Michigan. Gunnison, Arizona. Hachita, New Mexico. Hilo, Hawaii. Houston, Texas. Indianapolis, Indiana. Iowa City, Iowa. Kansas City, Missouri. Largo, Florida. Las Vegas, Nevada. Nevada NORML event Information beth@nevadanorml.org 4/20 & 21st Las Vegas Style! Lawrence, Kansas. Lawton, Oklahoma. Lexington, Kentucky. Los Angeles, California. Manchester, Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs, Alaska. Minneapolis, Minnesota. Missoula, Montana. Nashville, Tennessee. New Paltz, New York. New York City, New York. Newark, Delaware. Ogden, Utah. Orlando, Florida. Paducah, Kentucky. Paia, Hawaii. Peoria, Illinois. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Phoenix, Arizona. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Portland, Maine. Portland, Oregon. Providence, Rhode Island. Raleigh, North Carolina. Riverton, Wyoming. Sacramento, California. Salem, Oregon. Salt Lake City, Utah. San Diego, California. San Francisco, California. San Marcos, Texas. Santa Rosa, California. Sarasota, Florida. Scranton, Pennsylvania Seattle, Washington. South Bend, Indiana. Spokane, Washington. Springfield, Missouri. St. Louis, Missouri. St. Petersburg, Florida. Steamboat Springs, Colorado. Steven's Point, Wisconsin Syracuse, New York. Tampa, Florida. Traverse City, Michigan. Tucson, Arizona. Tupelo, Mississippi. Ukiah, California. Upper Lake, California. Vine Grove, Kentucky. Waikiki, Hawaii. Washington, D.C. Watertown, New York. Wichita, Kansas. Wilmington, Delaware. Worcester, Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville, California. How to get money for your event * make a smoke-in/hemp market with things you can easily produce and sell: hemp bakery, roasted hemp seeds.. * do an open music contest ( http://www.openmusiccontest.org/ ), sell some t-shirts and do a party.. * also charity songs can be sold online, as ringtone, .. * do a charity event, some party * get sponsors like head&grow shops ** sponsors like banners on webpages or to see their logo, get announced in the context and so on * get support from an non-profit organization, foundations ** rosa-luxemburg stiftung (.de), .. * flyers do have two pages - get a sponsor which prints the other side * do a hemp fashion show; or a fashion contest - the best will be made from hemp textiles ( like http://chanvreutile.free.fr/ ) * did you know that '''Rock against Racism' (70/80ies) was co-organized by the Legalize Scene ? RAR exists till today Simple city list without links Here is how to quickly convert the globalmarijuanamarch.org city list to a simple, plain-text, city list without links or email addresses. Paste the city-list web page into FrontPage or another WYSIWYG HTML editor. Delete the email address columns, and the empty columns. Save the page. Open the revised page in the MS Internet Explorer browser. Copy and paste the city list from the MSIE browser page into almost any freeware text editor such as Notepad, Notepad2 or NoteTab Light. (The Firefox browser requires different, more-difficult, instructions. Because when the Firefox page is pasted into a text editor there are tabs that end up in the text. An MSIE city-list paste into a text editor does not end up with any tabs in the text.) In the text editor use the replace command from the edit or search menu. Use the "replace all" option. The fastest method is by using a more advanced freeware text editor such as NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com - Notetab is a quick download and install. No need to restart your computer after installation. First go to the view menu to select the option to show nonprinting text such as the spaces and linebreaks. The actual linebreak code to use with the replace command: ^p Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma and a space. *3. Replace the space and linebreak code at the end of lines with a period and linebreak code. For simpler freeware text editors such as Notepad or Notepad2: Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma. *3. Replace the remaining single spaces after the nation names to a period and a space. *4. Replace the commas with a comma and a space. *5. Manually delete the periods within city, state or nation names consisting of more than one word. At this point both methods end up with a simple city list in a single column broken down by regions. To add a blank line between each city use NoteTab Light to replace the single linebreak code with 2 linebreak codes. Or add blank lines manually. This produces a city list that is good for pasting into wiki pages. Category:GMM2007